


Day 9: Summer

by Bakagamii



Series: AoKaga Month 2016 [9]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Beaches, Bikinis, Day At The Beach, F/M, Female Kagami Taiga, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-08 04:32:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7743505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bakagamii/pseuds/Bakagamii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A day at the beach ensues a scantily clad Kagami Taiga. How will Aomine react~?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 9: Summer

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the lateness!   
> We'll catch up soon I swear :')   
> Anyway~ Enjoy fem! Kagami looking smexy for her crush~  
> Didn't really know when to end it so eh ヽ( ´¬`)ノ  
> ~ Geo

Summertime. 

Kagami breathed in the ocean air, summer was always her favorite season of the year. What wasn't to love about it?

All around her and Aomine was the Seirin and Touou lot. Riko claimed it was just a break away from basketball but Kagami knew what that glint in her eye was, she was trying to matchmake her and Aomine!

'Maybe I should set her and Hyuuga up,' Kagami thought, then a whiff of sunblock traveled up her nose. Sunblock didn't usually intoxicate her, until she smelt it from Aomine's tanned skin. 

The redhead found herself leaning into him more often than once after she caught his scent. 'Why am I a attracted to this ganguro-?' Kagami thought, seeing how Aomine was clearly staring at some girl in a bikinis' breasts. 

"Urgh," she grumbled, causing cerulean eyes to glance at her in concern. 

"You okay? The ice cream not good?" Aomine asked, taking a lick of his vanilla ice cream lathered in chocolate sauce. 

"N-No, it's good," Kagami stammered, taking a bite out of her humongous ice cream, 'I really need to stop thinking about him when he's right next to me.' 

Aomine raised an eyebrow at the stutter but didn't say anything, instead opting for more of the delectable sweetness that had slowly begun to drip. 

"You're getting it everywhere Aho," Kagami teased, a small grin playing on her lips as she lapped her tongue up and down the strawberry treat in her hand. 

Aomine scowled and gave her a light shove in response, a smile on his lips as well. 

"We could go in the sea after this," The redhead suggested, gazing at the turquoise waters lovingly. Memories of being in America coming back to her when she thought about being in the ocean. 

"Sure." Aomine shrugged, and started biting at the cone. His blue orbs raking over the girls playing volleyball. 

Kagami "tch"-ed and hastily finished, wanting to get out of her shorts and T-shirt and into the bikini that Riko bought her. 

Riko and Momoi ran up to them when they arrived at the changing rooms, "Kagami~ do you want me to do up the string at the back?" The former asked. 

"Uh, yes please..." Kagami glanced at Aomine's face and saw a hint of confusion, 'that's right Aho, I'm wearing a bikini. Not a tomboy now huh?'

"See ya in a bit Baka." 

The girls watched as Aomine walked away towards Sakurai and allowed their smirks to make an appearance, "you're going to look amazing!" Momoi exclaimed, pulling Kagami's swimsuit out of Riko's bag. Not wanting to wait any longer.

"Thanks Momoi!" Kagami laughed, then walked inside a fitting room, drawing the curtain closed behind her. 

Slipping off her shorts, shirt and underwear she tugged on the crimson red bikini bottoms and held the bandeau in place, "Riko!" Kagami called. 

"Coming!" The brunette slid into the room and gasped, "oh my god, it's not even fully on but wow. Aomine is going to love it~" She winked. 

"Shut up." Kagami shook her head as she tried to rid of her blush. 

Riko did it up at the back with a bow and stepped away so she could get a full image in the mirror, "gorgeous!" 

While fiddling with the seam of the bikini bottom and covering her stomach with one of her arms she suddenly felt insecure... "Do you really think so-?" 

"I know so." Riko nodded. 

"Thank you."

~~~~ 

Once Kagami stepped back into the sun she heaved a sigh of relief, finally, she could feel the warmth surround her body in a comfortable way.

"Holy smokes is that Kagami?" Wakamatsu murmured to the rest of his team, causing all their eyes to land on the redhead trudging towards them. 

"Oh my," Imayoshi grinned, "what a beauty." 

Aomine huffed in annoyance, not liking the way their gazes were on her rather large assets. He strolled over to Kagami, "Aho, can you do me a favor?" She asked when he got there. 

"What?" 

Kagami motioned to the sunblock in her hand, "I forgot to get Riko to do it so- can you?" 

"Uh," Aomine almost popped a boner just thinking about touching that sunkissed kiss. Although, not wanting anyone else to touch her body, he agreed and took the sunscreen off her, "okay-" 

"It's just my back," Kagami swiveled so he could have easy access and held up her long, two-toned hair. 

Aomine endeavored to regain his cool as he stared at the smooth expanse of her back, punctuated only by a string tied in a delicate bow.

Feeling his teammates eyes boring into his head Aomine stuck up his middle finger without turning to look at them, then squeezed a generous amount of sunblock on his hands. He worked both hands over Kagami's back, rubbing the slippery stuff across her shoulder-blades, neck, and down her spine. 

For some reason, Aomine had expected her to be wearing a modest one piece. Not this... Seductive garment. Somehow he'd never realized how curvy Kagami was until he felt that smooth skin beneath his fingertips. 

"Done," he said, pulling away his sticky hands and wiping them on himself. 

"Thank you." She dropped her hair back down, giving him a small smile with a touch of shyness gracing her features. Causing Aomine's heart to skip a beat and his face to redden slightly, 'thank fuck I'm tanned.' 

"Hmm?" Kagami stood on her tiptoes unstably, reaching a hand up to his face, "is that a burn?"

Aomine's blush increased, taking a step back and knocking Kagami off balance, "waa-!" 

Her hands and face pressed up against his hard chest with a muffled squeak, prompting him to wrap his protective arms around her tiny waist, "woah, Bakagami!" Within seconds, he yanked away.

"S-Sorry-!" Kagami felt her body explode with heat, the grazing of their bodies before immediately placing smutty ideas in her mind. 

"U-Um..." Kagami racked her brain for what to say, her teeth biting her lips nervously.

She didn't have to wait long though, Riko called her from the sea, "Kagami~ Come join Hyuuga and I!" 

Kagami smiled at her enthusiasm and grabbed Aomine's hand to tug him along as well, "let's go!" 

"Okay," Aomine mumbled, still blushing a bright red. 

As the two jumped into the cool water, the four of them ended up having a splash battle. Girls versus boys. Laughter was booming out of each of their mouths, even Aomine, the sight of Kagami looking like a drowned rat too good to resist. 

"Kagami..." Riko's eyes shot down to where her bikini top should be, "your bikini top-!" 

"Huh?" She gazed down too, "oh, fuck." Her arms came up to try and wrap around her breasts, unsuccessfully however, the juggs too big to be forced into submission.

Hyuuga's eyes were blindly staring at the sky, his face flustered at having caught a sneak peek of those melons his kouhai possessed. 

Even Riko's cheeks turned into the color of a bad sunburn, feeling empathy for the woman in front of her. 

Aomine was the only one that didn't react in such a way, surprisingly enough. 

He shielded Kagami's vulnerable state, making sure to stand in front of her and avoiding any eye contact the girl may seek, "try and find it, Hyuuga, Riko." 

Both were shellshocked at his unusual behavior, 'maybe he really does think of her as a sister?' Riko pondered, then observed his tense back and determined eyes. It was as if he was saying, 'if anyone looks at her I'll cut off their head.'

'That's not the look of a man protecting his sister, but his lover.' Riko smiled, 'so cute!' 

Kagami meanwhile was a tomato and radiated heat like a hot pan. She wanted the earth to open up and swallow her whole, "A-Aho?" Her eyes not knowing where to focus.

Where should she look? 

His eyes, that reminded her of the very water they were residing in? Or the well-defined muscles that graced his chest and arms? 

"Mm?" Aomine murmured, snapping her out of his thoughts. 

"U-Uh," Kagami decided on ogling his broad shoulders, "I'm kinda surprised. That you, y'know, haven't..." She moved her gaze to the water, "been a massive pervert-!" 

"H-Hah?!" Aomine darted back, his hands a few centimeters away from her shoulders, hovering as if he wanted to caress that silky smooth skin, "y-you're... No, I don't... I don't want to see you in this way." 

Kagami took that harshly, "you don't want me...?" 

"N-No!" He facepalmed, "I do! I just, not like this-!" 

They were both tomatoes by this point, "you do?" She removed one of her arms from her breasts to rest her hand on his pec tentatively. Then when he wouldn't look at her, raised up her hand to his neck, "look at me, Aomine." 

By the sound of his name escaping those rosy lips, he averted his blue orbs to stare down at her. 

"I do," Aomine whispered, finally placing his hands atop her shoulders and close to her neck. 

"Then..." She wrapped her arms around his neck next, squishing her tits against his bare upper body, "this is fine... Right?" 

"I-" Aomine dropped his large hands down to the small of her back, ready to spout his feelings. 

"I found it!" 

Riko ran over to the two of them, prompting them to separate their embrace and for Kagami to cover up again, "th-thank god!" 

The redhead took the bikini top off Riko with a small, "thanks," and was about to ask for her to put it on, until Hyuuga pulled her attention away.

A sweatdrop fell from Kagami's forehead and glanced at the garment still in her hands.

"Want me to put it on you?" 

"E-Eh?" Kagami stammered. 

"You did just have your breasts squeezed up against my chest, I'm surprised you can still get embarrassed," Aomine teased, taking the piece of cloth away and twisting Kagami around. 

"Sh-Shaddup! It took guts," she huffed. 

"I know, I know." Aomine did up the bow and smiled, leaning down so he could breathe in her ear, "does this mean we're together now~?"

"I-If you want-" Kagami muttered, unsure about Aomine's true intentions. 

"I do want," he assured, turning her back around so they could gaze into each others eyes, "may I?"

"You may." Kagami giggled, waiting for those lips to come into contact with hers. The Touou and Seirin teams catcalling in the back as they did, cheering "finally!" And "about goddamn time!"


End file.
